peter johnson my way of the story
by gracebreak
Summary: hello this is a st...  "HEY THIS IS MY STORY IM TELLING EM'  RIGHT THIS IS ABOUT HOW GB SEE'S PERCY JACKSON  ITS ABOUT ME PETER JOHNSON
1. Chapter 1

Peter Johnson

A/N i do not own PJ

chapter 1

this is a pen

percy pov.

I watched as Mr burnner threw a pen at me as Mrs dodds came closer i catched it and i put

On my over used surprised face on

"uncap it for a BRONZE SOWRD!"he commanded

"wait a sec your saying a pen's a sword...WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU ONE CRAZY LITTLE MAN!"

I said so ooc that Mr brunner was confused

"your ooc"

"HEY'S MATE WAT DOAS THA MEAN" I said

"grammar please"said Mr brunner

"are you the FLIPI'N GRAMMER PLOICE!"

"NO!"

"O YEA?"

"IM NOT"

"CALM DOWN OLD MAN!"

"NO YOU!"

after 2 minutes

"im getting board demigods!"shouted Mrs Dodds before leaving

"wait so this is a pen and an INSTANT SWORD! WOW YOUR INSANE"

I pointed the pen two my face

"and this is prof!"

I uncaped it and nothing happened

"COOL MATE A POINTLESS PEN!"

I walked slowly to Mr bunner and punched him

"your INSANE!"

"your so ooc"

"tell me what it mean's!"

"you dont know becous your like this all the time can you just calm down please!"

"your an OLD CRIPPELD LITTLE MAN

WITH AN PROBLEM IN YOUR HEAD AND

YOU NEED A PERSON TO GIVE YOU HELP!"

Mr burnner went up to me and stole the pen

and stabed me 9 times and then tea bagged me.

Mr bunner pov

time to have a little talk with hades!

A/N sorry for bad story but it gets better!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3d person pov.

Peter was staring at the Minotaur

"wait a sec you KILLED THAT THING KILLED MOMMY AND NOW

YOU WANT ME TO GO TO A CAMP!"

"well yea"said grover

"YOUR INSANE ITS BUTT KICKING TIME!"peter said

he uncapped rip-tide and stabbed the Minotaur

and kicked it in the face.

"you next LITTLE LIENG GOAT" peter chased him

grover ran into the camp running to the nearest cabin

asking for help two buff guys ran to peter with amour and swords they struck and peter dodged

stabbing two guys

peter chopped heads off and ran some more

stealing a shield on the way more people attacked peter killed them strait away.

"COME HERE GOAT-BOY!"peter shouted

"BAAHHH!"

he stabed two more teens and then trip'd grover up and almost stabbed him

but a girl pushed him and stabbed peter

"aha urgg"

hades pov.

"Peter johnson!" I said

"you again! Dont kill me more!"said the peter

"im not allowed I have to get you out again! I dont like it though..." I said

"follow!" I commanded

he did follow me into a big cave that said EXIT

it was dark and rotten and flames of souls were traped on the wall as touches

in til' we saw some light

"go through and see you soon!" I said

"who s..." I cut him of by kicking him in the stomach forcing him to fall into the void...

peter pov.

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh I hate dyeing

for the 2nd time for the godss sake!

A/N

wow...

gods

my

mind

is

messed

up

ok

no

need

for

hating

!

!

!

!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N I do not own PJ

3rd person pov.

Nico stared at peter

"so _your_ the son of posidon?"he said

"no im a mermaids daughter!"peter said sarcastic

"um...that's disappointing"nico said

"i was being sarcastic!"peter said

"oh can you surf?"

"well no"

"has hades got more battle points than zeus?"

"um I DONT FLIP'N NO!"

"why is that Annie girl dumb?"

"she is NOT DUMB SHE IS A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!"

"do you like here"

"NO!"

"do I get a rip-tide?"

"YOU LITTLE PRICK SHUT UP AND ASK SOME ONE ELSE LIKE...LIKE A HUNTER

THEY HAVE LIVED LIKE 500 YEARS OLDER THAN YOUR GRANDMOTHER

O WAIT SHE DIED SOMING LIKE 50 YEARS AGO AND

YOU DONT HAVE A DAD OR MUM SO SHUT UP

LITTLE KID AND GET A LIFE!" peter said

"nice one" said a hunter

peter got his sword out and stabbed nico in the eye it popped out and landed on

peters jeans

"ooooo!"said a another hunter

"im. Not. Dea." a hunter jump to peter

"calm down girl!"

"im GB!"

"who?"

she pulled her skin of and a boy was underneath

"im the author G-grace B-break"he explained

peter kicked him

GB drew a bow

"not this time I will not die!"peter shouted

piano's droped behind him

"my story peter"

peters sword turned to ashes

GB stabbed him and kicked his body

"god damn it"GB muttered

A/N

I know its short but I will publish lots of them this was based on me and percy's fight

and percy's bi***'n (which will kinda stop a bit becous I can do more stuff ok!)

and uuummm shut up me bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3rd person pov.

You'd think peter would stop getting himself killed but

he did not in many ways

peter kicked as his head got pushed closer to the toilet

he kicked her back

"so your the bully of this place YOU COULD BE MORE ORIGINAL I MEAN HEAD IN THE

TOILET? SO LAST YEAR MRS IM A BULLY

SO F*~? OFF OR IL BLOW UP THIS PLACE WITH MY

POWER!"

"wow ooc"

"what dos that mean!"

"it means..."

suddenly GB came into the bathroom

"if you do that I will kill you!"he said

"i nneedd to know!"peter said

"go back to rage mode" GB said

"o right IM GONA BLOW!"

"O NO"

suddenly all the toilets exploded with piss and other thing

clarssies pulled out her spear and got ready for battle I grabed the pen and un caped

it

"wow you can un cap it!"

they striked at each other deflect attack attack deflect attack

they started sweating and carried on for hours

after that long peter had fought 25 aers kids

and all of them were on the floor

"im not dead b*&"

"die! The fate of the world depends on it" GB command

"but I dont want to die!"

a crack in the floor ripped though all the tiles almost#

making peter fall but he jumped out the way

he got pushed down by GB and a lightning bolt hit peter

Zeus pov.

"what a d~" I said

"yea yer right!" said posiden

"hades you no what to do!" I said

hades turned into black fire and he was gone.

Peter pov.

There I was waiting for my lift to life after 4 hours

hades came

"hello mortal!"

"wait a sec your telling ME YOUR 4 HOURS LATE

YOU ARE A GOD! GO SUCK YOUR BUTTCRACK HADES

AND OH COME ON IM.."

hades stabbed him

"OWWW!"

a girl walked in

"next ep its my rant!" she said

A/N

oh my gooodddsss! Its thailer (spelt badly)

she will kill percys rubish ranting all the time

oooorrrr will she find out soon in the next

chapter!


End file.
